


Wild Horses

by notallballs (notallbees)



Series: Volleygirls [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Awkward Flirting, Beach Holidays, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Rule 63, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: "Oh, it's you," the woman said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Um, hello."Nishinoya stared. "It's you!" she shouted, pointing an accusing finger.The woman reared back for a moment, her eyes widening. "Uh—""Hot lifeguard!" Nishinoya yelled.While at the beach with her friends, Nishinoya runs into the biggest, hottest lifeguard she's ever seen.





	Wild Horses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeemo/gifts).



> As usual, this is a standalone! You don't have to read the rest of this series to understand this fic, I just like to keep all my thirsty lesbian content in one place ♥

It was the last week of summer, and Nishinoya and her friends were celebrating in style at Ennoshita's family beach house in Kamakura. Kinoshita had driven them down and was already passed out on the couch, while Ennoshita and Narita argued quietly over her head about what they should make for dinner. 

"Think fast!" Tanaka yelled. 

Nishinoya was at the window, and she turned around just in time for a volleyball to smack her in the chest. "Ow, dammit, Ryuu!"

Tanaka clasped her hands together. "Sorry, sorry! I was aiming for Chikara."

"Tanaka!" Ennoshita shouted, rounding on her. "Why the fuck are you throwing a volleyball around in here anyway?"

"My boobs!" Nishinoya complained, clutching her chest.

Narita snorted. "What boobs?"

"I've got boobs!" Nishinoya yelled, advancing on her. 

"Guys!" Kinoshita yelled, sitting up and blinking at them. Her hair was sticking up on one side and her tank top had slipped sideways so that half of her bra was visible. "Enough with the yelling." She glanced down at the ball which had rolled to the couch, and grinned. "Why don't we just head down to the beach and find someone to destroy at volleyball?"

Ennoshita's glare was replaced with an evil smile. "I like this plan." She glanced over at Tanaka and Narita. "You in?"

Tanaka pumped her fist in the air. "Hell yeah we're in."

"Noya?"

Nishinoya beamed. "Wild horses couldn't stop me." 

 

—

 

Ennoshita picked out a spot on the beach not too far from the house, and she and Narita set up the court while Nishinoya and Tanaka went on a mission to find some opposition. 

"Where'd you get that bikini?" Nishinoya teased, reaching out to ping the strap of Tanaka's bikini top. It was bright red, with a pattern of black flames on the fabric. "Trying to impress someone?"

"Hey, at least I don't look like someone's little sister," Tanaka growled, putting her arm around Nishinoya's neck. "What's with that swimsuit anyway? You look like you're in the Olympics."

"It's comfortable!" Nishinoya growled, trying to shove her off. 

"Comfortable like a granny—"

Nishinoya stopped in her tracks when she spotted a lifeguard tower situated not too far from their makeshift court.

"Hey, Ryuu!" she shouted, grabbing hold of Tanaka's arm.

"Ow, Noya—I'm right here, you don't need to yell."

Nishinoya grinned. "Distract the lifeguard for me. I'm gonna climb that tower."

"Uhh, I don't think that's a great—"

"Counting on you, Ryuu!" Nishinoya shouted, already sprinting away from her. She approached the tower, and then crept around behind it, keeping one eye on its occupant. The tower was staffed by a woman in a red ball cap and shorts, with a long-sleeved white shirt that she'd rolled up to her elbows. The shirt strained around her biceps, and her forearms and unshaved legs were brown from the sun. Nishinoya shook herself. This was no time to get distracted. She stood on tiptoe, shading her eyes against the sun to try and catch a glimpse of Tanaka. 

"Hey, you okay down there?" a voice called out to her. "Have you lost someone?"

Nishinoya hunched down, but it was no good. Looking up, she found that she'd been spotted. The lifeguard was leaning over the side of her chair, looking down at Nishinoya with a warm smile on her face. Her very attractive face. Her hair was pulled back into a braid, and she had heavy dark eyebrows and a full, expressive mouth. 

Nishinoya blinked up at her. "Uhhh."

"You can come up if you want," the woman said, standing up in her seat. "You might be able to spot them from up here."

"O-oh, yeah, thanks," Nishinoya said. She circled around to the front of the tower, and looked up as the woman reached down to give her a hand. She was strong, and lifted Nishinoya up onto her seat with about as much effort as picking up a plastic spade. 

Up close, the woman was much bigger than Nishinoya had realised when she was down on the ground. She must have been at least 180cm, and her arms and thighs were huge. Not to mention her boobs. All of Nishinoya's remaining mental functions disintegrated. 

"So, uh—can you see them?"

"Hhh?"

The woman smiled again. "Your friends? Can you—oh, no."

"Um?"

"I have to go," the woman said, grabbing her flotation device. "You should climb down, I'm worried about you falling."

"Buh—" said Nishinoya. 

And then the lifeguard was gone, tearing across the beach in a blur of red and white. Nishinoya was frozen, hanging off the edge of the lifeguard chair and watching as the woman ran several steps into the water, then dove into the waves. Finally dragging her eyes away, Nishinoya spotted a dark figure just beyond the lifeguard's clutches. Squinting, she recognised it as Tanaka.

"Ryuu, you _genius_ ," she murmured, a wild grin spreading across her face. She leapt down from the tower, and was about to sprint over to where the hot lifeguard was currently dragging Tanaka back onto the beach, when a heavy hand landed on her shoulder. 

"What do you think you're doing?"

Flinching, Nishinoya looked up into the stern face of another female lifeguard. She was shorter than the woman currently fishing Tanaka out of the sea, though still taller than Nishinoya, and solidly built. Under her red cap, she had short, dark hair, and a furious scowl. 

"These towers are for people's safety, not for playing on."

"Daichi, calm down," said another woman at her side. She had pale hair and a mischievous grin. "No harm done, right?" she said, grinning at Nishinoya.

"R-right," Nishinoya said, glancing over her shoulder. She'd lost sight of Tanaka and the hot lifeguard. "I was just...looking for my friends. We're looking for people to play volleyball with."

The two lifeguards' faces lit up. "Volleyball?" asked the stern one. 

"What position do you play?" asked the other.

"Noy—a! Abort!" 

Nishinoya froze at the sound of Tanaka's voice behind her. Glancing over her shoulder again, she saw Tanaka sprinting toward her, streaming water, while the hot lifeguard followed with a scowl. 

"Oops, time for me to go," Nishinoya said, turning on her heel. She raced back to the others, arriving back at the volleyball net just in time to be tackled into the sand by Tanaka. They collapsed in a pile of sandy limbs, cursing and yelling. 

Ennoshita stood over them and put her hands on her hips. "I take it you didn't find anyone to play with us," she said, smirking.

 

—

 

That night, the five of them returned to the beach. Ennoshita had heard about a party from some boys who eventually challenged them to a volleyball match, and as Tanaka was the only one who didn't want to go, she'd been outvoted.

"I still think my suggestion was better," Tanaka grumbled, kicking through the sand. "These guys seem like losers."

"You don't like anyone when you first meet them," Ennoshita sighed. "Besides, nobody wanted to do _your_ suggestion."

Tanaka groaned loudly. "Live a little, Chikara! Everyone likes strip poker."

" _Nobody_ likes strip poker," Kinoshita corrected.

Ennoshita nodded in agreement. "You were the only one, Tanaka."

"And we've all seen your boobs enough to last us a lifetime," Narita agreed.

"Three lifetimes," Kinoshita added, and they all burst out laughing.

"Spoilsports," Tanaka muttered. She flung her arm around Nishinoya's neck. "Noya appreciates me. Right, babe?"

Nishinoya blinked up at her. "What're we talking about?"

Tanaka made a noise like she'd been stabbed, and clutched her chest with both hands. "Betrayed...by my oldest...friend."

"Technically, I'm the oldest," Narita said, giggling.

Ennoshita snorted. "And you've known me the longest."

"Technicalities," Tanaka said, waving a dismissive hand. She put her arm around Nishinoya's neck again and gave her a shake. "Seriously, what's up with you?"

"The lifeguard," Nishinoya sighed. 

"The one that yelled at you?"

Nishinoya shook her head. "The hot one." She sighed again. "You're so lucky, Ryuu. I can't believe she rescued you."

"Uhh, well, technically there wasn't much rescuing. She got pretty mad when she realised I was faking that jellyfish attack."

Ennoshita laughed loudly. "You're both idiots," she said in a fond voice. "Come on, I need a drink."

They roamed the party for a little while as a group. The sun hadn't yet gone down, but someone had already started a large bonfire far up the beach, and Nishinoya and Tanaka drifted in that direction like moths to a flame. Without really meaning to, Nishinoya kept one eye out for the hot lifeguard, scanning the crowd around her for a glimpse of those broad shoulders; that thick, gorgeous hair.

"Yo, Noya, I'm gonna get that girl's number—"

"Mm, sure," Nishinoya hummed, only half listening. "Hey, Ryuu—"

She turned, and blinked in surprise when she found that Tanaka was gone. Nishinoya didn't recognise anyone around her, and she swore under her breath. Still, if she couldn't find her friends, she'd just find someone else's and tag along. Mind made up, she turned to head back in the direction of the bar, and crashed straight into someone. A very tall someone, she dimly realised, as she toppled over on her ass, spilling her drink all over herself. 

"Oh no—are you okay?" the someone asked, reaching down to offer her a hand. 

Nishinoya grasped it, and the stranger pulled her to her feet easily. Disoriented by the fall, and the beer dripping down her thigh, it took Nishinoya several moments to realise that she'd just walked face first into a very substantial pair of breasts, and that the hand that helped her up had felt very familiar. Her heart clenched as she looked up, and up, into the pretty, anxious face of the hot lifeguard from that afternoon. 

"Oh, it's you," the woman said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Um, hello." 

Nishinoya stared. "It's you!" she shouted, pointing an accusing finger. 

The woman reared back for a moment, her eyes widening. "Uh—" 

"Hot lifeguard!" Nishinoya yelled. 

The lifeguard just blinked at her, while the woman beside her burst out laughing. Nishinoya hadn't noticed her at first, but she recognised her as the pale-haired lifeguard that had approached her after she jumped down from the tower earlier that day. 

"Did you hear that, Asahi?" the woman gasped, slapping her friend on the shoulder. "You're the _hot_ lifeguard!" 

"Suga, shut up," Asahi hissed. 

Grinning, her friend pushed her out of the way, and inclined her head to Nishinoya. "I'm Sugawara, but you can call me Suga. This big teddy bear is Azumane Asahi. She doesn't bite."

"Suga!"

"I'm Nishinoya," she said, beaming at them both. "It's nice to meet you!" 

"You said you were a volleyball player, right?" Suga asked. "We play too, and Daichi, the one who yelled at you earlier."

"Oh!" Nishinoya said, bouncing on her toes. "You must be a spiker, right?" she asked Asahi. "You're big, and you look really strong."

Asahi's face flushed. "Um...yeah. I'm a spiker. Suga is—"

"Just leaving!" Suga interrupted. " _Very_ nice to meet you, Nishinoya. Did you know Asahi lives nearby?"

" _Suga_."

"Maybe we can all play together sometime! Bye for now!"

Nishinoya watched, puzzled, as Suga disappeared into the crowd. "She seems nice," she said, glancing up at Asahi. Then she realised that she'd been left alone with Asahi, and her heart started to pound. 

"She...can be," Asahi said, her mouth doing a strange sideways thing that made her look constipated. She noticed Nishinoya staring at her and shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Anyway, um. I'm sure you want to get back to—um, are your friends around? Or your...parents?" 

"My _parents_?" Nishinoya demanded, her nerves suddenly forgotten in the face of such an insult. "I'm twenty- _four_." 

Asahi's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no. Oh god, I'm so sorry—" 

"You think I look like a little kid?" 

"No!" Asahi said quickly, hands flailing. "You're just very…youthful, that's all. Full of…youthful energy!" 

Nishinoya glared at her. "Well, you're not wrong," she muttered, "but I don't look like a kid." 

"You definitely don't," Asahi reassured. "You look very grown up and, uh—" Her face flushed. "I mean, you're very attractive. I'm sort of relieved you're only two years younger than me."

"You're only twenty-six?" Noya screeched. "No way!"

Asahi's blush deepened, and her eyebrows drew in. "Um, how old did you think I was?"

Nishinoya hesitated. "Fuck. I guess we both kind of messed up, huh?" She grimaced. "Sorry. It's not that I thought you were _old_ , just...old _er_. Sorry."

"We're both terrible at this, aren't we?" Asahi asked, laughing under her breath.

"I'm normally better!" Nishinoya said, eager to defend her honour. "You're just _really_ hot, I kind of forget how to...words." She grimaced. "Forget I said that."

"No, no," Asahi said, touching Nishinoya's arm briefly. "It's a relief, to be honest. I'm the same. And—you're _very_ attractive."

Nishinoya's face heated. "Really?" 

Asahi laughed. "Well…yes. You're just my type." Her eyes widened as she finished speaking, and she glanced down at her mostly empty drink. "I can't believe I just told you that." 

Nishinoya barely heard her, too caught up in wondering what it meant for her that she was Asahi's type. "Let me buy you a drink," she blurted. 

"Oh," Asahi said, offering her a warm smile. "I'd like that."

Gathering her courage, Nishinoya stuck her hand out, and after an agonising moment, Asahi took it. They made their way over to the bar, but the crowd was heavy, the queue ridiculous. As they stood waiting, Nishinoya started to ask Asahi questions. In just a few minutes she learned that Asahi played on a local neighbourhood team with Suga and Daichi, that they all worked at the beach every summer and went home to the city during the off season, and that Asahi didn't have any pets. In the time it took her to discover all that, plus learn a dozen useless facts about being a lifeguard, the line had barely moved. 

"This is pointless," she groaned, shoulders sagging. She glanced up at Asahi. "Unless you know somewhere we can get a cheap drink?" 

Asahi looked thoughtful. "I have an idea."

 

—

 

"So, this is your place," Nishinoya said, glancing around the small apartment. "It's nice." 

Asahi nodded. "I was sharing with Suga, but she's...messy. And surprisingly loud."

Nishinoya laughed. "I can see it." 

"So," Asahi said after a moment. "Do you still want that drink, or…" 

"Or sex?" Nishinoya suggested. 

Asahi's cheeks pinked, and she nodded. "Or that." 

"That," Nishinoya said, moving closer to her. "I'm definitely in favour of that." 

"Okay," Asahi said, laughing softly. "Me too." 

They moved toward Asahi's bedroom, slowly gaining confidence with each other. Something about Asahi made Nishinoya feel right at home without even thinking about it. 

"I don't, um—usually do this," Asahi said, her voice muffled as Nishinoya pulled Asahi's shirt over her head. "Go home with strangers, I mean."

"Me neither," said Nishinoya, because that was _mostly_ true. "So?"

Asahi laughed. "So...nothing, I guess." Her hands pressed against Nishinoya's waist, and her thumbs ventured below the waistband of her shorts. "Can I take these off?" 

"Hell yeah," Nishinoya said, reaching down to unfasten them and then wriggling out of them. 

They both stripped down to their underwear, then Asahi picked her up and carried her the short distance to her bed. Nishinoya liked the feel of Asahi's big body on top of her, even more so when Asahi pushed a knee between her thighs and started to grind against her slowly as they made out. She was a good kisser, if a little sloppy with the alcohol—Nishinoya was no better—and her warm hands slowly made their way up from Nishinoya's hips to her neck, cupping her face as they kissed. 

"Nishinoya," Asahi moaned softly, turning her head and kissing the side of her jaw. "You're—mm, so—cute."

Nishinoya's face flamed. Nobody called her cute, at least never sincerely, only ever to make fun of her size. She didn't think Asahi was making fun of her though, and she clung on tighter and hid her face in Asahi's shoulder to try and disguise her quickened heartbeat. Asahi's hands ran down over her body, pausing at her chest to thumb over her nipple. 

"Nishinoya," she murmured, her breath hot and wonderful against Nishinoya's neck. "What do you want to do?"

"Anything," Nishinoya said, pushing her fingers into Asahi's hair. "I—kinda want you to fuck me," she added, laughing, "but I dunno if you have the… _equipment_ for that."

Asahi inhaled sharply. "I...might have something we could use."

"Oh my god, _yes_ ," Nishinoya sighed, rolling her hips up against Asahi. "Do it. I want you to drill me into this bed."

"Nishinoya!" Asahi said, laughing again. She drew back, her face flushed and warm, and caught Nishinoya's mouth in another kiss, holding her tightly. "Alright, but it's kind of...big. Let me warm you up first."

Nishinoya groaned and tipped her head back against the pillow. "Okay, yeah, sounds good."

Asahi slipped down her body, stroking her with large, warm hands, and pressing her mouth against Nishinoya's skin. She wasn't as gentle as she seemed at first, handling Nishinoya roughly, and using her teeth almost as much as her tongue. She sucked a love bite into Nishinoya's hip that stood out starkly purple against her pale skin. 

"Sorry," Asahi murmured, looking sheepish. "I didn't mean to do it that hard."

"Don't apologise," Nishinoya said, grinning at her. 

Asahi's laughter huffed over her stomach. "Alright."

She continued down, slinging one of Nishinoya's thighs over her shoulder, and then pressing her face in between her thighs. Nishinoya gasped as Asahi started the nuzzle and kiss her through her underwear. 

"God, Nishinoya," Asahi groaned, pulling back so that she could tug Nishinoya's underwear out of the way. "You smell so good."

Nishinoya's face flushed deeply. "Uh—r-really?"

Asahi nodded, already leaning in to resume her task in earnest. She began slowly, teasing Nishinoya with her tongue and lips, and then started to lick her with long strokes, her tongue delving inside Nishinoya and withdrawing again. She soon dragged Nishinoya's other thigh over her shoulder as well, heaving her hips up off the bed with her hands so that she could reach deeper. 

Nishinoya glanced down, and her stomach clenched at the sight of Asahi's face, her brow creased slightly in concentration, her eyes closed in apparent bliss. Nobody had ever eaten her out with this kind of dedication before, and Nishinoya's knees already felt weak from the onslaught. She shuddered to orgasm within minutes, but Asahi wasn't satisfied. She eased Nishinoya down against the bed, and then pressed inside her slowly with one finger, and then two, grinding her hand in a circle, fingertips digging into her g-spot. The whole time she kept teasing Nishinoya's throbbing clit with her nose and the tip of her tongue, before taking it in her mouth and sucking it until she came again, shaking and clenching around Asahi's fingers.

"Fuck, god— _fuck_ ," Nishinoya groaned, breathing heavily, her fingers twisted tightly in her own hair. She looked down at Asahi just as the other woman sat up, sucking her own fingers with a thoughtful expression. "Asahi-san—that was amazing."

"Oh," Asahi said, with a shy, lopsided grin. "Good. I'm not done yet though."

Nishinoya blinked at her. "Uh—no?"

Asahi shook her head. "You still want me to—um, fuck you?"

"Hell yeah!" Nishinoya said weakly, pushing herself up on her elbows. "Just gimme a minute, I'm good."

"We'll get to that," Asahi said, laughing again. She trailed her fingertips over Nishinoya's stomach, then she crawled up to lie beside her again. 

Nishinoya pulled her closer at once, drawing Asahi's face closer so she could lick the taste of herself from Asahi's mouth and chin. "I wanna make you come too," she mumbled, one of her hands sliding down between them. "Can I?"

"Yeah," Asahi sighed, her breath catching in her throat. "Mm...Noya—"

Nishinoya fluttered her fingers against Asahi's pussy, stroking her through her underwear, then she slid her hand beneath the thin cotton, dipping her fingertips into the soaking mess of her cunt, before circling one slick fingertip over her clit. "You're so wet," she murmured, pleased, kissing Asahi's hot cheek.

"I—really like—eating you out," Asahi groaned, pushing her face into Nishinoya's neck. "Ah—Noya."

"You're really good at it," Nishinoya said, rubbing a little faster. She slipped her fingers down, pushing inside Asahi's cunt easily. She was much bigger than Nishinoya, taking two and even three fingers with no trouble. Nishinoya wondered if she could get her whole hand in there with practice, and shuddered at the thought. 

"Nishinoya—" Asahi groaned, clutching at her. "Please—faster—"

Nishinoya did as she asked, lowering her head at the same time to take one of Asahi's tits in her mouth, sucking her nipple fiercely as she rubbed her clit in a tight circle. When Asahi came, her hips bucked hard, making a floorboard creak beneath them, and she let out a long, low moan. 

"Oh, wow," she sighed as she came down. She cupped Nishinoya's face and kissed her hard. "Wow, Nishinoya."

"Uh huh," Nishinoya said, laughing. "You're still gonna fuck me, right?"

Asahi laughed breathlessly. "If you want." She slid her hand down Nishinoya's body again, and lifted one of her thighs. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Mm," Nishinoya hummed, her voice sliding into a moan as Asahi started to stroke her pussy, before slipping two fingers inside her again. Her hand rocked back and forth, grinding into Nishinoya, making shocks of pleasure shudder through her. "Ohh—Asahi-san—" 

Finally Asahi retreated, and Nishinoya felt herself sink back to the bed as though she'd been floating. "Wow."

"Just a second," Asahi said, rooting around in a drawer by her bed. She finally came up with a harness and an impressive, bright pink vibrator. It was a good nine or ten inches long, and almost as thick around as Nishinoya's wrist. 

"Oh, fuck, you weren't kidding," Nishinoya said, eyes widening as she took in the thing in Asahi's hand. "You use that?"

Asahi shrugged, turning her gaze away with a bashful look. "Um...yeah. The ones I tried before were too small." Her ears were burning. "Sorry...it's kind of weird."

Nishinoya stared at her. "What? No way! I can't wait to try it."

"Okay," Asahi said, grinning sheepishly again. She unwrapped a condom and rolled it over the toy, then wriggled her way into the harness. 

After a moment Nishinoya realised that she was staring; she shook herself out of her trance, and reached over to grab the lube. She thought she could take it, probably, but Asahi was right. The thing was _big_. She poured some in her hand and reached down to smother it over the lips of her vulva, pushing her fingers inside herself to spread it around. While she was busy, Asahi spread more of it over the toy, coating it liberally. 

"Are you ready?" Asahi murmured at last, wiping her hand on the sheet and crawling between Nishinoya's thighs.

Nishinoya nodded eagerly. "Ready," she said, wrapping her legs around Asahi's waist. "So ready."

Asahi nodded, biting her lip as she reached down to line the toy up with Nishinoya's pussy. 

Nishinoya had slept with a couple of guys in university; she wasn't picky back then, though she'd come to realise that her tastes definitely ran toward women. And her last girlfriend had been into toys in a big way, so this wasn't exactly _new_ to her, but this particular toy was a little outside her comfort zone. That wasn't going to stop her trying, obviously. 

"Okay, go ahead," she said, nudging Asahi's backside with her heel. "I'm ready."

"Mm," Asahi hummed, rolling her hips a little so the head of the toy slipped against Nishinoya's cunt, grinding against her clit. She grabbed hold of the toy, and then started to push in slowly, her eyes on Nishinoya's face. 

Nishinoya gasped. Even just the head of it was big, stretching her more than she was used to. She gritted her teeth, tried to relax.

"Feel okay?"

"Yeah," Nishinoya said, nodding. "It's just—a lot."

Asahi made a sympathetic noise. "Yeah," she said. "It's a lot for me at first too." She pulled out and then nudged in again a little way. "I won't keep going until you say so."

"Ah—thanks," Nishinoya sighed, breathing heavily. Her fingers clenched around Asahi's arms, digging in tightly. "Mm—it's good though. Never—been this full."

They fucked slowly until Nishinoya got used to the size of the toy, and gave Asahi the go ahead to start fucking her with more determination. Asahi bit her lip as she started to fuck Nishinoya with slow, heavy strokes, holding her hips up off the bed. It was just on the edge of uncomfortable, but the pleasure mixed with a hint of pain felt incredible. Asahi leaned over her, long hair hanging in her face, her large breasts rippling and shaking with her movements. She looked like a goddess leaning over Nishinoya, sweat shining on her skin and her sweet mouth open and panting. 

"Asahi, wait, wait—" Nishinoya groaned. 

Asahi stopped immediately, eyes wide and worried. "What is it? Noya? Are you okay?"

Nishinoya nodded, grinning up at her. "I'm good, I'm good. I wanna turn over though."

"Oh," Asahi said, relaxing into a smile. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sure," Nishinoya said, leaning up to kiss her before wriggling over onto her front. She pushed her backside back against Asahi, tilting her hips to push herself down against the toy again. "Mm...now fuck me, yeah?"

"Mm, alright," Asahi murmured, wrapping her hands around Nishinoya's hips. "You want me to turn the vibrator on?"

"It vibrates too?" Nishinoya screeched, half-laughing. "Oh my god, _yes_."

Asahi's hand fumbled between them, and then they both groaned loudly as the toy started to hum, sending a shudder of pleasure through Nishinoya's cunt and rippling along her spine. She arched her back lower and grabbed hold of the sheets. She had a feeling she was going to need to hang on.

"Come on, Asahi-san," she said, looking back over her shoulder. "Gimme all you got."

Asahi did, driving her hips forward and clutching Nishinoya's tightly, dragging her back onto the toy. Like this, it drove deeper inside her, straddling that pleasure-pain boundary again, and punching low cries out of her. Nishinoya hoped Asahi had understanding neighbours. 

"God, Nishinoya," Asahi groaned, her thrusts stuttering. "I'm—gonna come—"

"Don't stop," Nishinoya wailed, reaching back to grasp one of Asahi's thighs, fingers curling around the back of her knee. "Asahi-san—Asahi—oh, fuck—!"

They both came together, shuddering and crying out—Asahi quietly, Nishinoya not so much—and finally Asahi reached down to flick off the vibrations, although she kept fucking Nishinoya slowly for a couple of minutes as the two of them slowly came down. She withdrew finally, tossing the vibrator and harness to one side, before slumping down beside Nishinoya. 

Nishinoya rolled over with a groan to face her. "Asahi-san," she murmured. 

Asahi gave a low grunt. Her eyes were closed, her hair strewn across the pillow and her face. 

Nishinoya giggled and reached out to brush it aside. "Asahi-san," she said again. 

"Mmf," Asahi mumbled. She cracked one eye open. "Are you still alive?"

"Sure am," Nishinoya said, grinning. "You've gotta try harder than that to kill me."

"Okay, good," Asahi sighed, closing her eyes again and relaxing into the pillow.

Nishinoya moved over and cuddled up against Asahi's side, her heart fluttering when Asahi lifted an arm and pulled her closer. She liked the way she fitted in Asahi's arms. She even liked the way Asahi's boobs almost smothered her as she snuggled into her chest. She _particularly_ liked the way Asahi smelled, of salt and sweat, and faintly of booze and woodsmoke from the party.

"Hey," Nishinoya said after a few minutes.

"Mm?"

"Wanna go again?" 

 

—

 

It was early when Nishinoya woke. She was disoriented for a moment before she remembered that she was at Ennoshita's beach house, and then even more disoriented when she realised that she wasn't. She glanced around at the messy bedroom, and turned over to find that she wasn't alone in bed. The previous night rushed back, punching her in the gut. Asahi was curled up away from her, showing the broad, tanned expanse of her back, with adorable tan lines in the shape of a bra or bikini top. Her hair fanned out across the pillow, dark and messy. 

Nishinoya watched her sleeping for a few minutes, and then she silently slipped out of the bed and went to use the bathroom. There were faint bruises on her hips, and she bit her lip as she examined them in the mirror, brushing her fingertips over them gently. 

When she returned to the bedroom, Asahi was still fast asleep. Not wanting to wake her, Nishinoya went into the other room and exercised for half an hour until Asahi appeared in the doorway to her bedroom, yawning hugely. She froze when she spotted Nishinoya, her eyes widening. 

"Hello." 

"Hi," Nishinoya said, sitting up. 

Asahi blinked. "I'm naked, aren't I?" 

Nishinoya grinned. "Yup." 

"Oh, great," Asahi said in a faint, high-pitched voice. "I'll just—go—somewhere else—!"

She disappeared back into the bedroom, and Nishinoya snorted with laughter. "Asahi!" she called, getting up and going over to the door. She forced herself not to charge straight in, and instead knocked loudly. "Hey, don't be shy! I've already seen you naked—"

"I know," Asahi replied mournfully. 

"And I'm pretty sure I sat on your face!" Nishinoya called out. A loud squeak came from the other side of the door. Nishinoya sighed and leaned her shoulder against the doorframe. "Do you want me to go?"

There was a brief silence, then the door opened a crack, and Asahi peered round at her. "I'm sorry," she said, hanging her head. "It's not about you, I'm just—really embarrassed."

Nishinoya's eyes widened. "Why? Because of me?"

"No, no!" Asahi said quickly. "I was—kind of drunk last night. I'm not usually...like that." She gave Nishinoya a grim smile. "I'm embarrassed that I was so… _forward_."

"Ohhh," Nishinoya said, grinning as understanding dawned. "So you're a slutty drunk."

Asahi flushed. "Not—not exactly!" 

"It's okay," Nishinoya said. She reached out and pushed the door open a short way. Asahi had tried to cover herself up with a flannel shirt, but it barely closed over her breasts, and she was still completely bare below the waist. Nishinoya valiantly lifted her gaze above Asahi's collarbone and took a step closer, moving slowly as though trying not to spook a startled animal. "Asahi, last night was the most incredible sex I've ever had. And you seem really nice, too, which is—" She paused, grimacing. "Well, let's just say I have a pretty bad track record with the kind of people I date."

Asahi ventured a smile. "You seem really nice too, Nishinoya."

Nishinoya grinned. "Thanks! And, hey, I'm only here for a week, so—maybe we could just have sex more. Like a whole lot more. And not worry about where it goes?"

"Ah," Asahi said, laughing under her breath. "I...have trouble with the… _not worrying_ part. But...yeah, I could try."

"Okay then!" Nishinoya said, beaming. "Can I kiss you now?"

Asahi's eyes widened. "Oh, but—are you sure? I haven't brushed my teeth, and I—"

"Asahi," Nishinoya said. She lifted a hand and beckoned Asahi with her finger. "I'm going to kiss you now."

"Okay."

"So come down here."

"Okay."

Still blushing furiously, Asahi leaned down and tilted Nishinoya's face up to hers with the point of her finger. They kissed softly, and Nishinoya grinned against her mouth, putting her arms around Asahi's neck to deepen the kiss. 

"Oh, wow," Asahi gasped as they finally parted. Her thumbs rubbed over Nishinoya's hips. "Um...I really need to shower."

Nishinoya laughed. "Okay, okay," she said, releasing Asahi from her grasp.

"But, um—" Asahi blushed again, smiling down at their feet. "You can come with me, if you want."

"Ooh," Nishinoya said, beaming at her. "Now you're talking."

Asahi laughed shyly. "Hey, Nishinoya?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad we bumped into each other."

Nishinoya grinned. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/post/178634003477/wild-horses-notallballs-notallbees-haikyuu) | [RT on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1046747355113037824) | [my asanoya fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=1362296&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=758208&user_id=notallbees)


End file.
